Arthropods have plagued humans for centuries. Many types of arthropods (such as mosquitoes, ticks, fleas, sand flies, and midges) are nuisances to human populations because they bite, spread human and veterinary diseases, and cause crop or other property damage. For example, many types of mosquitoes are known to be significant factors in the spread of diseases such as malaria, encephalitis, and West Nile virus. Termites cause almost $2 billion in property damage per year in the United States alone. Therefore, it is important to develop means of controlling populations of arthropods to control the spread of disease and minimize property damage.
A first step to controlling arthropod populations often involves attracting the arthropods in an area to a specific location. Once narrowed to a location, the arthropods can be trapped, killed, or otherwise treated to affect the spread of present and future generations. Attractants can also be used to divert arthropods from a certain location, or for research purposes.
Many arthropods, such as mosquitoes, fleas, and ticks, are naturally attracted to humans and other animals. Light and carbon dioxide are two of the more commonly employed attractants. Other volatile compounds such as L-lactic acid, octenol, acetone, and pheromones have also been used as mosquito attractants.
There is a need in the art to provide a better method for attracting arthropods in large quantities beyond what is feasible using prior art methods.